One of the features of the weather cap is to protect the inside of the pipe from becoming exposed to environmental agents. In the prior art, weather caps have been made which have a planar surface to protect the pipe.
Since the top portion of the cap is planar, any environmental agents such as debris and precipitation can sit on the top portion. The build up of these environmental agents causes the top surface to sag which may shorten the product life and structural stability of the weather cap.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a weather cap which provides stability and extended product life.
Yet another feature of the weather cap is that once the cap is blown off, it remains secured to the pipe through the use of a ring-shaped loop.
In the prior art, clamps have been used to secure the cap to the pipe. Clamps are usually comprised of rigid metal structures which may rust as a result of exposure to precipitation and debris thereby shortening the product life of the weather cap.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a securing means which have extended product life.